


Dad's Moments

by Nejijjeoro



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hvitserk Imagines, Ivar Imagines, Nejijjeoroo Imagines, Presence of Original Characters, Ubbe Imagines, Vikings, Vikings imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejijjeoro/pseuds/Nejijjeoro
Summary: Mini-stories/Drabbles of Ubbe, Hvitserk and Ivar dad's lifes.I don't do Björn because he already have children, and Sigurd is.. I mean, you know what.





	1. Snow.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so if you see any mistake don’t hesitate and let me know it.

 

« _ **Daddy, wake up !**_ » the little girl complained, and pulled on her father’s arm. 

He groaned, his face buried in the pillow, lying on his stomach and wrapped in the furs. She frowned, pouting on her face as she pulled. But Ubbe did not move at all. 

« _ **Daddyy !**_ » She grunted before she fell on the ground. «It’s snowing !» 

Ubbe smirked. But he did not smile long, because a mass buried the mattress at his feet and crushed his loins and his back. He grunted, and tried to catch the little boy on him. 

« _ **Ina is right, Dad, it’s snowing !**_ » He said, excited, and pull on his father’s shoulders. 

Sigrún stirred in her sleep and pulled the furs on her shoulder. She smiles when she heard her children bothering their father to go out and walk in the snow. Her son pulled on Ubbe’s tangled locks. 

« _ **Einaaar.. !**_ » He grumbled. 

« _ **Wake up, husband, your children wait for you.**_ » Sigrún mumbled, sleepy. She felt Ubbe’s fingers on her wrist, surely to put her closer to him. 

« ** _They’re yours until the rise of the sun._** » He replied, but unfortunately for him, it was already day. Even if the sun was not here, the day have rised since two hours now. 

« _ **Too bad, my love.**_ » She chukled. 

Ubbe sighed, then he grabbed his son on his back and made him fall beside him to tickle him. Einar’s laughs reached his ears, and he felt Ina trying to reach the edge of the bed. He catched her and pulled her on his laps when he turned on his back. 

« _ **So, let’s go little warriors.**_ » 


	2. Hunt.

 

The laughs resounded in the hall, and the children hid under the table. The littles boys protected their little sister from their father’s grip and defended her with their wooden swords. Hvitserk finally grabbed his children and took them in his arms. He laughed and tickled their faces with kisses. 

« _ **I will eat you, little piggies !**_ » 

The children laughed, and wriggled in their fther’s arms. He laid them on the ground and they took their fallen wooden swords. Hvitserk smiled when he seen his boys protect his daughter, and pretended to fall to the ground when they beat him with their swords.

« ** _Ooh, I will cut you into small pieces and devour you !_** » he grunted before getting up to chase them around the table. 

Although her older brothers were holding a hand each, Brynja turned to father for a smile. She let go of her brothers’ hands and extended her father’s arms, who raised his eyebrows and stopped. The little girl tenderly kissed Hvitserk’s cheek, which felt her heart melt.

« _ **Gods, you’re too much for me.**_ » he sighed, taking her in his arms.

« ** _You have lost, Dad !_** » Vigrid, the eldest, proudly says, his little fists on his hips, and his brother agreed. 

He smiled and ruffled their hair, before squatting in front of them. Svein, the second eldest, took the hand Brynja, the youngest, handed him and kissed her forehead. And Hvitserk felt his heart melt so much that he was certainly nothing more than a marshmallow ball now.

« ** _Odin’s beard, yes, you’re too much for me, little piggies._** » 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Vigrid is 4 years old, and so is the oldest, Svein is 3 years old and Brynja, the youngest is 2 years old. Of course the “little piggies” is a reference to the way so Ragnar called his sons.


	3. Crown.

 

 

In a heavy sigh, Ivar sits in the chair under the extended straw roof of the house. He leaned on his crutch, one of the legs lying because of the shagreen that held it. His bluish eyes went to the little girls, who were striding up and down the tall grass. They held in their little hands flowers, and went to Freydís to give them to her. 

He glanced at the half-open door of the house. Inside, his younger sons slept.    
Once again, his sublime wife had filled him with two beautiful sons, two twins who were simply beautiful. It was six months ago already, but they still seemed so fragile to him. Tryggvi, and Sigurdr. 

His eyes returned to his little girls who were still spooning some flowers, while their mother made a crown of whites, and yellows. Borghild gave his sister a pisenlit, which she hastened to blow. Freydís seemed to finish assembling the last flowers to the crown, which was now embellished with purplish and green.

« _ **Go give him**_ » Freydís whispered to Marghit’s ear and pushed her a little toward her father while he was looking elsewhere. 

« _ **Dad !**_ » the little girl exclamed, and Ivar turned to her to see her went to him with in her tiny hands the crown of flowers. « _ **It’s a crown, Dad !**_ » 

« _ **She’s beautiful, sweetheart.**_ » he complimented, and leaned over her like he was sharing a secret, his hands on the handle of his crutch. « _ **Is it for your Mom ?**_ »  

« _ **No, it’s for you !**_ » she proudly said, and Ivar raised his eyebrows. Marghit reached out, and he leaned down so that she could drop it on his head. « ** _It’s a crown for a King !_** »  

Ivar smiled and caressed Marghit’s blonde locks before he kissed her forehead. 

« ** _Do you know that your mother is my queen ?_** » he murmured to his daughter and she turned to Freydís who was lying in the grass, while Borghild was walking. « ** _Then make the most beautiful crown to your mother with your sister._** » 

She nodded vigorously, and Ivar kissed her forehead one last time before she joined Borghild to collect the most beautiful flowers for her mother’s crown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Borghild, who is the eldest of Ivar’s two daughters, but the youngest of his first son, Sigtryggr, is 3 years old. Marghit is 2, and their younger brothers, who are three, although I mention only two, Snorri, Tryggvi, and Sigurdr, are respectively 1 year and 6 months old. (Tryggvi and Sigurdr are twins)

**Author's Note:**

> Here Einar, the oldset, is 3,5 years old and Ina is 2 years old. Just by imagining it I found this scene really cute.


End file.
